Anima: More then one
by RealmeNevertobeseen
Summary: Did you know that plus Anima can have more then one anima? In this you'll go on a journy with a teen girl that is no normal plus anima. Everyone older. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Realme: yo. What up, I makin a +Anima fic. This'll be very fun indeedy XD!

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin.**

Prologue

There's something about +Anima that most people don't know about. And it's that they can have more then one anima inside themselves, and not with the help of a professor who takes your tattoo and puts it on someone else, oh no, it's from an anima who is slowly dissappearing and then finds someone in trouble, or, your falling or drowning and you can't use your anima to save yourself. That's when a new anima will come and be inside you, so you'll gain another tattoo for that purpose and you'll have another anima that you can use. And that's what Olimi has, she has multiple anima that's inside her, and she's lives in fear that people will find out.

Hope you hade fun with that XD. Bye bye peeps.


	2. Running

Realme: What up peeps? Hope you like this story so far and stuff. And for those that are reading my other story, sorry, but I'm having problems writing that at the moment, writer's block sucks emensly. Any who, have fun with this XD!

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

Chapter one: Running

Running. That's what happened all the time now, she did nothing but run and hide, making sure no one would see her. But at the moment she wasn't running, she was looking at various things in some market in some town. She was wearing a cloak that had a hood, but it was down and she also wore a choker that was black all around except for a single stripe in the front that was pure white, she also had a headband in her hair not really keeping hair out of her face and an ugly scar going down from above her right eyebrow, through her eye and to just above the edge of her face. She looked at the various goods about her, she could sell some of the honey she made, or some fish she caught, maybe even some birds or wild game she caught. She had bags on her back and in her hands, she was planning on selling a good amount of her things then buy some supplies for her journy then be on her way to the next town.

Sighing the girl looked around then spotted a little kid trying to take an apple off a stand. The shop keeper hadn't noticed the boy yet because he was attending to a costumer then the boy started running away, but a few other apples fell, which caught the attention of the shop keeper and he turned and yelled at the boy who was still running. The girl then started running after the boy, being faster then the shop keeper and everyone else focusing on the boy and somehow avoiding bumping into anyone around her. The little boy then darted into a allyway, thinking that she'd pass him but she stopped right there and turned sharply to see the boy, she slowing walked up to him, the boy cowering in fear thinking he'd get hit or something, then he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder he looked up and saw the girl, she was smiling," why'd you steal?" she asked kindly, with only tenderness in her voice. The boy shifted around while looking down," Mama needs it. She's not well and we have no money." he looked up at the girl, she still had that kind smile. Then she reached into her cloak and brought out a basket, it wasn't real big but it wasn't small either, he looked inside it and gasped while the girls smile grew. Inside was honey, bread, cheese, a pouch and some herbs," take it." she said, the boy looked at her wide eyed," r-really? I can have it?" " yup!" she answered cheerfully then looked him straight in the eye and said seriously," just don't anyone who you got it from, the only person you can tell is your Mama. Okay?" the boy nodded his head vigerously.

Then the boy and girl heard weezing, she turned around to see the shop keeper right there weezing facing away from the allyway," sir." the man jumped upon hearing the girls voice, turning towards them," here." she said while holding money out to the man. He soon was recovered and took the money, then he reached for the boy," he'll have to boy for stealing, the little brat." the girl slapped the mans hand away," no need. I've already taken care of it sir. Go back to your shop now, your costumers must be waiting." upon hearing that, the shop keeper pulled his hand away and muttered something then left. Now left alone with the boy, the girl looked at him again then said," don't steal. It's bad and it won't help your Mom if your in jail for stealing. That pouch has money in it to, so you won't have to try to make much for a while, don't spend on anything now, wait till you don't have anymore food. Got it?" the boy nodded," good." she said smiling patting his head, then started leaving, but not before saying," you can use you anima to hunt ya know." and with that, she left, leaving the small boy bewildered by her last statement.

The girl (A/N: I know it's getting annoying, but bear with it awhile longer, the whole 'the girl' thing) started heading back to the market place, wanting to sell as much as possible before moving on to the next town. She wanted nothing more then to leave this current town, her mood going slightly bitter because of the insident before, and that shop keeper would probably be annoying too, pestering her and such to buy from him. Sighing, she walked up to the first shop and started trying to sell her goods.

After some time, the girl had sold almost everything on her person,_" maybe I'll keep the rest, just in case..."_ she thought while looking around. Yeah, she didn't need to sell much more, she had more then enough money to keep her going without selling anything for a few more towns. She then dicided that she was done selling and she'd keep the rest for herself, besides, she liked to eat her own honey and wild game, though she tended to like them better fresh. Afte deciding this she looked over at one of the shops and spotted a group of teens. Four teens to be precise, and she sensed that they were +anima. Then suddenly, one of them looked over at her, he had black hair and brown eyes with slightly tanned skin, he openly showed off his anima mark and she sensed something deferent about him that set him apart from the other +anima.

His eyes kept themselves on her for a moment, which made her uncomfortable, then he looked over at his friends and energenicly said something to them that seemed to surprise them, then he looked over at the girl again, smiling brightly and walking over to her. When he was within earshot of her he said with great enthusiasm," your a +anima!" her eyes widened. how'd he know that? Did he have the same ability as her? Did he know when someone was a +anima or not? For some reason, this scared her, she didn't know why she felt suddenly threatened by him. She then started to move away from him, stepping away catiously, as if he'd attack her at any minute," what's wrong? Are you scared?" the teen boy said with concern, his friends had started to follow him, scaring her even more, the one with the silver hair was the most intimadating. Then, she did what she was best at. She ran.

Running with all her might, the girl ran straight out of the town and towards the small forest nearby where she could escape easily. She chanced a glance back, thinking that they had given up or far behind, but was a bit shocked to see that they had kept up with her and the black haired boy had black wings,_" raven." _she thought while still running, then looked ahead again, pushing herself to the limits trying to get away, for she feared they'd hurt her like what had happened many times before when being found out. Getting nearer the forest the girl yelled out," why're you chasing me?" then she heard not to far behind her," why're you running?" it was the raven boy that answered,_" you'd run if you've been through what I've been through!" _she thought despretely, not daring to say aloud.

She heard them getting closer and closer, she was feelling tired of running, so she went to her last resort. She sprouted black wings and took to the sky, she heard a gasp from the teen girl, and she felt proud of herself that she got away, then she felt something on her foot and looked down to see the raven boy trying to pull her back, along with the girl, who appearently was a bat, trying to help. This scared her even more now," let go!" she screamed trying to pull away, but felt so tired from running earlier. Feeling them pull her towards them, the girl used her _very _last resort. She sprouted another set of wings, which were bee wings and started to flap them feriously. When that didn't help much she sprouted out another set of wings, which were bat wings and flapped them hard too.

Finally, she got away from them while using all three of her flying types, feeling proud once again, then she heard a scream. She looked down quickly to see the bat girl falling and the raven boy trying to slow her, but was to weak to._" damn it!"_ she thought thenwent right after them, not even thinking. And right before they could hit the ground, she had grabbed the raven boy by an arm and the bat girl by her wing, then she lightly set them down on the ground. After setting them down, the gril tried to fly away again, but fell, having used so much energy running, flying then flying with all three flyers and finally catching the two teens. She fell to the ground and crashed down, and her cloak, which was on the whole time strapped closed, unstrapped and showed under her cloak slightly to let anyone there to see the same mark the raven boy had on her shoulder. She tried to get away, she really did, but she couldn't, all she could was stay where she was. She couldn't move anything, and she felt the +anima teens staring down at her, before she blacked out.

Realme:... Well? How was it? Ya like it? Hate it? Well, blah, and yea stuffs. R&R PLEASE XD! I like reviews, and flames will be used to roast marshmellows and hotdogs XD!


	3. A helping hand

Realme: ello XD, next chappy is up and running, hope ya'll likie. I don't own nothin.

Ages

Senri: 22

Husky: 16

Nana: 16

Cooro: 17

Olimi: 15

Chapter two: A helping hand

Cooro POV

I was looking at the girl that had run away from us, while Nana, Husky and Senri(well, mostly not Senri) were running around freaking out about this girl that seemed to have more then one anima, at least was really pretty, she had bright orange hair with a head band in it, but it didn't hold her hair out of her face it kept it in her face, her hair was short and it barily touched her lower neck. Nana then started to take the big dark blue cloak off of her, showing what she was wearing underneath. She was wearing a large black shirt that showed her shoulders only which showed me her crow anima markings, she was also wearing black tights with dark brown mocinsins. Nana touched her back and there was a slight skwish sound that came from, and as she lifted her hand I saw red on her fingers," she's bleeding!" Nana exclaimed," we have to take off her clothes, right now!" Nana then started to take the girls clothes off while Husky was grabbing the medical supplies, Senri had started to make a comfortible patch to lay the girl down on, and I just fluttered around with my wings out see if she was okay. Nana had Senri carefully bring her over to the patch of ground and Nana started peeling her clothes off.

Normal POV (A/N just cuz, I like writing this way better anyway)

When the shirt finally came off they stared in shock( not that much shock, since they already saw her use them.) at the markings on her back. There were bat markings just like Nana's and some other kind of weird markings that looked like c's and o's in the middle of her back and then on her lower back were beehive shaped markings(bet you can't guess what that one is.) there was a little hole like scar right next to the beehive marking and near the c and o markings were two claw slashes along with a few new cuts here and there that were bleeding. Nana then started to clean the girls wounds, asking Senri to lift her off the ground a little so she could wrap bandges around.

After a bit, Nana asked Senri to flip the girl onto her back which showed her stomach, shoulders and arms to them. Everyone by this time just couldn't believe what they were seeing, on her left arm was the mark of the bear that Senri had had right under the bear marking were sharp claw like markings, and on her stomach was a paw shaped mark that had little dots around it(A/N: she's wearing bandges around her chest, they were there from the beginning) Nana reached for the girls choker and cliped it off to show her neck, which had the same markings as Husky did on his neck," so many anima marks." Cooro said aloud and everyone nodded in agreement.

Then, the girls eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the faces looking down on her, after a bit of looking she jumped up, covering her chest with her arms, she looked over at them and her face was flushed red like a tomato." w-w-what a-are you d-doing?" she stuttered looking at them still flushed," well," Cooro started," You saved Nana here when she started falling and then you fell to the ground, Then we came over and found you were bleeding so Nana took your shirt off and cleaned your wounds and bandgeded you up!" Cooro finished with a cheerful smile. The girl looked at him and just stared for a bit, then finally nodded her head and looked at the others," w-." she stopped, took a deep breath then spoke up again," w-who are you?" Cooro smiled," I'm Cooro! This is Nana, Husky and Senri!" he exclaimed pointing to each of his friends." What's your name?" Nana asked curiously. The girl seemed to flinch from that," not important." She said in a blank tone while she looked away," That's not fair!" Cooro exclaimed, Husky sighed," girls are so annoying." he said, the girls eyebrow twitched," and so are you, pussypants." she said while glaring at him.

Husky slightly flinched from how cold her voice sounded, then Cooro pipped in," You have to tell us your name! We told you our names!" " I didn't say you had to. You decided that. You could've said no ya know." she said again in that blank tone looking away and at the trees around them. Cooro pouted, then lightened up," then tell us why you ran." the girl visablaly flinched this time and she scoutted away from them slightly," no..." she said in a small, frightened voice. Cooro looked at her confused, he knelt down to one knee and looked at the girl," why not?" she looked at him, tears threatning to come, but she held them back. When she was about to answer Cooro stood up and said," I guess if you don't want to say, we can't make you." he then started walking away from her," come on guys, we should hurry and sell those fish and wild game." They nodded and started following him, leaving the little broken teenage girl sitting on the forest floor, all bandged up, staring at them.

Then, for some strange reason, the girl reached her hand out for them and yelled," Please! Don't leave me!" everyone stopped, then turned around to see the girl with many anima crying. Tears were running down her face and she seemed desperate, that, if they left she'd die right away. Cooro rushed back to her side along with Senri, Nana and Husky didn't seem as rushed, and when they all reached her she said," my name is...olimi." she mumbled the last part," what?" they all asked, even Senri. She took in a breath, then let it go looking into their faces," Olimi. That's my name, Olimi." she said firmly looking at them. Everyone smiled, " and the reason i ran was..." she had started out strong, but then she didn't want to finish, Cooro rested a hand on her shoulder," you don't have to say it if you don't want to."they nodded their heads, Olimi looked at Cooro, then nodded her head. Then Husky asked," what are all your anima's?" Olimi looked at him then pointed to the beehive marking," this ones my bee anima," then she pointed at the c's and o's," jaguar, bat," she moved her hand so that it was touching the bat wing like tattoos. She then touched her left arm," bear," then she touched her left hand," wolf, crow," she moved her hands to touch her shoulders. She then touched her stomach," fox." she said, then stood up and started taking her tights off. The boys looked away," I'm wearing shorts, you don't have to look away." Olimi said, and they slowly looked back.

They saw anima markings on her legs. Olimi bent slightly to touch a mark right under the rim of the shorts," this ones a dear," she said, it looked like a partial hoof with two swirls coming from it." and this one," she said touching her left ankle which had a heart shaped circle with little spikes coming off it," is a hedgehog." she finished. They stared at her in awe," you have so many. How'd you get them all?" she shook her head and started pulling her tights back on. She picked up her shirt and slipped it on, then her cloak came on as well as her choker.

Everyone just stood there for a while, none of them knowing what to do, then," do you want to join us?" Cooro asked," what? Another girl?" Husky yelled, clearly annoyed." why?" Olimi asked, ignoring Husky's outburst," cause, your all alone right? I thought you'd like hanging around with us for a while!" Cooro exclaimed. Olimi just stared at him, then, she smiled a small, berily noticable smile and answered," 'Kay." They all gave a cheer(they as in Cooro and Nana, Senri just smiled while Husky fumed) and started to head for the town again to finish selling their things.

Realme: Well... Whatdaya think? Is it good enough for ya'll? Eh, whatevs and all, hope you liked it and stuff, R&R PLEASE XD! Bye bye XD!


	4. Getting to know you

**Realme: HI PEOPLE :D, I am having fun with this story, and I won't be able to update at random times anymore I'm only going to update on friday-sunday. Depends on when I finish a chapter. Well then, have fun reading and I hope my person doesn't seem all mary-sue like, and if she does, then whatever! You'll find out sooner or later why she acts the way she does. Wow, long A/N, well then, on with the story XD!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin.**

Chapter three: getting to know you

As they arrived in town, a little boy bumped into them,"sorry!" he exclaimed and tensed as if he were about to be hit. Olimi knelt down and looked at him and smiled sweetly,"why hello again." the boys eyes snapped open and he looked at her while a large grin graced his face,"hey Miss!" he exclaimed happily while Olimi just laughed,"I didn't think I'd see you again Miss. But now that I have, I want to ask you something." he said looking up at her, Olimi looked at him,"hmm?" the little boy shuffled his feet while looking down then asked,"how'd you know I was a +anima?" Olimi heard a small gasp from behind,_"oh yeah. Forgot about them..."_ she thought, and stood up looking at her companians. Nana was the to gasp while Cooro had stars in his eyes,"you can tell if someones a +anima too? That's so cool!" he exclaimed. Olimi whacked him on the head,"idiot. Don't scream that stuff out." then she looked at the little boy,"yeah, I can. What's your name and what are you?" the little boy smiled brightly,"my names Ganin! And I'm a fish." Olimi smiled,"well Ganin, you can go to the river near by and fish there. That way you can sell the fish or keep it!" cheerily said Olimi, Ganin grinned,"thanks Miss!" and he ran off while waving.

"what a nice kid." Olimi said with a small smile on her face,"yeah... We should hurry up and sell our fish so we can get more money." Husky said. Olimi looked at them and nodded,"then I'll go shopping." she stated, going back to being blank and emotionless. Husky got angry,"idiot! We don't have money for you to waste!" he said poking her in the head with his stick(Cooro poke-poke stick). A vein appeared on Olimi's head, then she whacked the stick away,"stop it! I have my own damn money, thank you very much!" Husky stopped,"you do?" "how'd you think I got clothes? And if I made the clothes, then how'd I get fabrics? Your an idiot." and with that, she started walking away.

"Olimi!" Olimi stopped and looked behind her, seeing Nana running up to her,"umm, can you take me shopping? I need to get some fabrics for myself and everyone else. I'm gonna make everyone clothes." Olimi looked at her blankly,"okay." and started walking off,"I'm coming too!" Cooro yelled running after them,"we'll meet back here in two hours!" Olimi yelled before being dragged off by Nana and Cooro. Husky and Senri just stood there, not sure what to do,"I guess, it's time to sell these fish..." Husky said, Senri just nodded his head and they headed off together.

With Olimi, Nana and Cooro, they were running all over the place, dragging Olimi here and there. Taking her away from where she needed to go. After awhile of this Olimi grabbed both Nana and Cooro's hand and slapped some money in them."here. There's enough money in there to get you your materials and you your food. I have some more bussiness to take care of, so please go. And don't waste your money on something and come back to me crying for more!" Olimi somehow manegded to say that all in one breath, Nana and Cooro nodded their head repeatedly then ran off to do whatever they wanted to do. Olimi sighed, then giggled,"their such kids. Guess they haven't been through to much to scar them to badly." her smile faded and she headed towards a small shop.

"Hello!" a shop keeper, a woman around twenty, came up to the counter,"what can I get you?" Olimi looked aruond."Can I have five glass jars?" the woman smiled," of course!" she grabbed five see through glass jars and carefully placed them in a bag, wrapping a piece of paper around each glass."here you go!" she handed them to Olimi and she handed her the money,"thank you for your bussiness!" the woman called happily. Olimi sighed contentedly, looking around herself."_Cooro's probably at the nearest food shop, while Nana... She'd be in a clothes store or something..._" she thought looking around again,"guess I'll look for Cooro first." she decided aloud then headed for the nearest food shop.

And upon arriving, she heard a loud 'yum!',"that's Cooro." Olimi said, heading towards it. She glanced around the group of people and spotted Cooro sitting at a small table eating something that smelled like apples."Hey Cooro!" Olimi called, catching Cooro's attention,"hey Olimi!" he called back happily, spewing some of whatever he's eating everywhere. Olimi laughed slightly, then went back to a more blank expression,"finsh quickly. We have to find Nana and head back to where Husky and Senri is." Cooro noded his head. He quickly finished and they set off to find Nana, which, Cooro knew where she'd most likely be. In front of a exspensive store looking at exspensive things. And sure enough, there was Nana in all her glory staring at a beautiful green dress with ribbons and ruffles."No." Olimi said plainly. Nana twirled around,"what?" she asked,"No." Olimi said pointing at the green dress. Nana looked at the dress then back at Olimi,"b-b-but, I want it!" Olimi shook her head,"no." Olimi grabbed Nana's wrist and started walking away, Nana had a few bags with fabrics and such.

Upon reaching the meeting place, Olimi, Nana and Cooro saw Husky and Senri waiting for them, looking slightly bored,"hey! Husky! Senri! We're back!" Nana yelled, alerting them of their presense."about time!" Husky said irritably, Olimi poked him in the head,"quit being a Pussypants, Pussypants." she said. Husky tried his heardest not to whack her upside the head with his stick, he was able to restrain himself. He sighed,"can we go now?" Nana whinned,"sure, Whinybutt." Olimi said looking at her,"hey!" Nana said affended,"sorry..." Olimi muttered while walking off with everyone.

Then she asked,"are we staying at an Inn, or are we camping out?" "Inn!" Nana and Husky exclaimed, Cooro had a large grin on his face and Senri was staring off into space."Inn wins." Olimi said and they headed for the Inn, which was in the opposite direction they were going. After walking in silence for a bit Nana pipped,"hey Olimi." "hmm?" she answered,"what'd you buy?" she asked curiously. Olimi glanced her way,"glass jars." she replied looking ahead."Really? What for?" "something." and Olimi wouldn't say any more then that. When they arrived at the inn, Olimi walked up to the innkeeper and asked,"one room please, for me and my friends." he bowed his head,"of course Miss Olimi." and lead them to a rather big room. After the innkeeper left Nana turned towards Olimi,"Miss Olimi? Why did he call you that?" Olimi looked at her,"I've been here before. More then once I've stayed here from passing through." she walking over to the beds.

Sitting on one of the beds, Olimi said,"Since there are five beds everyone can have their own bed. And if you want to have seprate rooms then close the sliding doors. I've got something to take care of, so make youselves comfortable and don't worry, I'll be paying for this room. If anyone has something to do then go, but if not then just stay here." with that, Olimi left. Everyong stared at the door, just staring for a long time, then,"she's rather distant around people..." Nana said, Husky nodded,"yeah. I wonder what happened to make her like that." Cooro asked looking at them,"what do you mean?" Husky asked,"well, everyone has a reason as to why they act the way they act. Like you Husky," Cooro said turning towards him,"your kinda uptight and rather cold the reason for that is from your life experiances, your aunt pushing you into the water trying to kill you, being sold to a circus and being alone a lot from when you were little." Cooro stated, then looked at Senri,"same with Senri, why he doesn't speak and a little dense. He got attacked by a crazy bear anima and had to kill his father, and because of that he can't remember all that well. Everyone has a reason as to why they act the way they do." Everyone agreed to that.

[Meanwhile, somewhere in the town]

"Come here kid!" a man said cornering a little girl,"No! Leave me alone!" the man pulled out a knife and held it up to her neck,"Come on kid, just come over here and play with me, or you'll regret it!" the little girl had fear in her eyes,"Hee-mmm!" she tried to yell for help, but the man shoved his hand over her mouth, cutting it off. The man smiled evilly,"now, lets have some fun." tears were burning her eyes and falling down her face.

...

"Hee-!" Olimi stopped, and turned towards a alleyway,_"what was that?" _she thought and headed for the alleyway. Peering in she spotted a man holding a small girl against the wall,"now, lets have some fun." She heard the man say while the girl was crying. Olimi snapped. Two seconds later the man was on the ground unconcious.

...

The little girl no longer felt the presure of the man holding her, so she looked up to see a beautiful teen girl, her slight neon orange hair shinning in the moonlight which was not even touching the nape of her neck, her long slender arms that were held out infront of her, her elegent fingers had sharp claws at the end of them and a bushy tail came from under her long cloak."Who- who are you?" the girl asked, a little afried. The teen looked at her, then knelt in front of her,"someone who won't let people like him hurt innocent children like you." she said softly, then placed a still clawed hand on her head, she had a slight smile on her face,"be more careful, 'kay?" she smiled cheerfully. The little girl smiled to, with tears still in her eyes."Mmn!" the girl exclaimed happily. She smiled,"good." She then stood up and left, but not before letting a basket fall to the ground beside the girl.

The little girl opened the basket to see it was filled with various useful items, she smiled widely,"thank yo-" she looked up to see the teen gone. But she smiled even brighter, then she yelled,"thaaank yoooooooouuuu! Onee-chaaan!" Olimi smiled to herself, hearing the girl yell out then she swiftly left, off back towadrs the inn. She was already on her way back there when she happened upon the small child.

[Back with everyone]

Cooro, Nana, Senri and Husky had just finished their food when the door opened, they all looked up to see Olimi,"HEY!" Cooro exclaimed, tackeling her to the ground, everyone sighed,"Cooro..." Nana said in a warning tone, then, suddenly Cooro went flying towards the opposite wall. Everyone watched him hit it then looked back to see a seething Olimi,"Don't. Do. That!" She said in a frightening tone,"waaah! Sorry!" Cooro cried running to Nana and crying like a baby," uh, there there, your alright." Nana said unsuredly patting his head.

"Tch. Girls." Husky said shaking his head. Olimi's head creaked over to look at him,"what was that?" her tone was still frightening. Husky was scared out of his mind but held his ground,"I said ' tch. Girls.' you got a problem with that?" Olimi's frightening aura suddenly left and she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes,"No." she answered slowly heading over to one of the beds, but Senri grabbed one of her arms,"what?" she asked turning to look at him. Senri lifted Olimi's hand to reveal blood on them, then he Started licking the blood,"what the hell!" Olimi pushed Senri away, startled by what he just did."Senri likes blood for some reason." Cooro stated, stopping his crying and looking at Olimi. She looked at him then back at Senri,"how'd you get blood on you Olimi?" Nana asked, she shrugged,"a way." she answered blankly, then she lifted her hand towards Senri,"you can finish." she stated, not looking at him. Senri looked at her arm, then bent his head down and licked the rest of the blood up.

When Senri finished licking her arm, Olimi laid down on one of the beds and stared at the ceiling,"um..." Nana said, Olimi looked at her,"what?" "well, aren't you going to eat?" Olimi stared at her for a moment, then her tummy rumbled,"food sounds good right now. Thanks for reminding me." she got up and rang a bell, in a few minute there was a maid at the door holding a tray of food,"here you are Miss Olimi! Enjoy your meal." she left quickly after that. Olimi walked back over to her bed and sat down, clapped her hands together saying something under her breath then started eating the food quickly.

A bit stunned at how fast everything happened and how the maid knew that it was Olimi that had rang the bell, everyone just stared at the mysterious girl that they had let into their little group. When she finished, Olimi put her tray where everyone else had put theirs, speed-walked back to her bed, then layed down saying,"bed time! Get ready now if you haven't already. Goodnight!" and just like that, her candle light was out and she was facing the wall, away from everyone. That night, right before they fell asleep, Nana and Husky thought,_"Who the hell have we let into our group?"_

**Realme: Getting to know you, getting to know all about you~,anyone who knows this song I will put in my next authers note, now won't that be fun. Anyway, ya'll like it? Hate it? Still think she's like a mary-sue, sorry bout the last one, I suck at writing what's in my head so this is the best I can do! For now at least. Please review. Bye bye Peeps XD!**

**P.S You don't have to leave a review, but I'd love you a lot more if you did, and don't forget about the song~**


	5. Fish

**Realme: Ello peeps! I have two new favorite reviewers! Ones named Snow while the other is Auto! Love you people! And that song I put in the other chappy is from 'The King and I' I think the live action one, I love that song, it's fun X3. Anyway, have fun with this chappy X3. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin**

Chapter four: Fish

_Falling, falling down. Suffocation, water surrounding, can't breathe. Tears, they go up my face and float in the water surrounding, can't see. Reaching, can't reach the surface, desperately trying. Pain, in my head and my throat, can't take in air. Nothing can hear me, trying to cry out but can't. Darkness, it surrounds me..._

_I'm afraid! Wake me up! No leave me I don't want to be saved... Save me. Help me, I'm scared of the darkness... Go away! You can't help me! Help, help, help me I want to see the light, I want it with me to warm my fa- NO! Stay away! I don't want happiness, I don't want life, I want nothing to do with this world! _

_NO! Help me, Please! Please, just help me I can't go on by myself! All alone, it hurts. So painful, can't feel, _Numb_, It won't leave me, _Darkness_, it won't be with me, _Happiness_, save me please, someone... Please save me!_

_*Crash* "huh?" *yelling* "what's that noise?" *where are you, you idiot!* "a voice? Whose? Are they trying to find me? Are they here to help...?" *waah! I broke something!* _

_"I can't open my eyes... I can't... Wait, I know that voice, it's..."_

Olimi opened her eyes slowly and saw her surroundings. She saw Nana, Cooro and Husky freaking out about something and there was a broken vase on the ground, slowly but surely Olimi was able to move her led heavy body and sit up to look at everyone. Their voices were distant and she couldn't quite understand what they were saying, something about someone leaving and being an idiot... _"Wait. Where's Senri?" _she wondered looking around not seeing the silent, grey haired man. She got up from her bed and everyone else stopped and looked at her, "oh, did we wake you?" Nana asked softly," you probably woke the whole inn..." Olimi mumbled and slowly walked away from the bed," well I'm soo sorry for being worried about Senri disappearing!" she retorted, angry at Olimi. Olimi sighed," why don't you go look for him or just wait for him to come back instead of waking the whole inn up?" she asked glaring at Nana, Nana flinched away then lowered her head," sorry..." she mumbled," whatever." Olimi headed for the door, but then it opened revealing the grey haired man himself," Senri!" they all exclaimed, except, of course, Olimi, she stood out of the way as everyone else ran up to him," where the hell did you go?" Husky asked, irritated, Senri brought up his hand which had afew bags in it," spices..." he said blankly," oh, well you could've waited for one of us to wake up before you left!" Husky yelled at him, he just blinked and walked over to his bed and sat down.

Everyone sweat dropped," well... I guess it's time to pack up and leave, and I guess I'm paying for the broken stuff..." Olimi muttered while she gathered up her things, no one heard the last part of what she said so they all started to pack up their own things and soon they were done and were heading down to the lobby. When they arrived the maid from the night before greeted them," hello everyone! Did you enjoy your stay?" she asked, they all nodded their heads," yeah we did!" Cooro exclaimed. Olimi walked up to her and handed her money," I accidently broke a vase. That should cover it up." she stated, the maid bowed her head," I'll have it cleaned up right away Miss Olimi." she said with a smile. Olimi bowed her head slightly then everyone started to leave when Olimi stopped," I forgot something in the room," she looked at everyone," I'll be right back." and she headed up the stairs to the room.

The maid sighed, then looked at everyone," hello. Are you friends of Miss Olimi?" she asked," Yep! Well, at least I think we are she might not think so." Cooro said with a finger on his chin, the maid laughed," I'm Angela. I know Miss Olimi on a somewhat personal level. And I know your all +Anima!" she said happily, they shushed her then Cooro asked," How?" Angela giggled," for one, your showing off you marks, and two, Olimi probably wouldn't be with you if you weren't. It seems she doesn't trust normal humans at all." she said," I know that she has more than one anima. Do you know?" she asked, they nodded," good. Was it an accident?" "kinda." Nana said, Angela nodded," it was an accident for me too. It was Miss Olimi's second time being here and she was, I'd say about... Seven and I was going up the stairs to give her the food she had ordered, but when I opened the door I saw her marks because she wasn't wearing a shirt, she was changing." Angela smiled," I almost screamed when I saw her marks, but she was quick as lightning and put a hand over my mouth and somehow pulled me inside the room. She quickly told me that I couldn't tell anyone what I had seen on her and I promised I wouldn't. After that, Miss Olimi's trusted me, at least a little." Angela finished with a smile. Everyone looked surprised," Olimi was all by herself when she was seven? How old was she when she had first come?" Nana asked her, Angela put a hand to her chin in thought, "I think she was... Six, no five, years old. It's sad really." Angela said with a sad look on her face," I don't know how long she's been alone, but it seems like she's been alone for a long time. It's hard to believe that one person can have _three_ anima at one time." Angela sighed," uh, three? Olimi has... Ten, at least." Nana said, Angela's eyes widened," she's gotten more? She didn't tell me." she looked at the stairs," guess she still doesn't trust me fully... Well anyway!" she exclaimed looking at them," what are you guys?" she asked, her voice quiet so only they could hear her," I'm a bat." " Fish." "I'm a crow, and he's a bear." Cooro answered for Senri as he stared blankly at Angela, she nodded.

"um... Angela?" "hmm? What is it?" Angela turned towards Nana, she shuffled her feet then looked at her," do you know anything else about Olimi?" "ptff!" Angela covered her mouth, seeming like she was trying not to laugh," what's so funny?!" Nana asked stomping her foot. Angela looked at her," sorry, that means you guys haven't been with her all that long." Cooro tilted his head to the side slightly," what do you mean?" he asked, she looked at him," I don't know anything else about her. I'm lucky as well as you guys are lucky that she told you about her being what she is. No one knows who she is, she's just a shadow that lurks in the shadows hiding from others, and making sure no one finds anything of importance about her. This would be anything in her case." Angela sighed, and then she lifted her head," hello Miss Olimi!" she said happily. Everyone turned around and saw Olimi standing there with her emotionless face," hello. It's time to go everyone." she nodded her head to Angela then headed out the door.

Once outside Olimi made her way out of the town, everyone followed her as she did this. When they were out of the town Olimi looked at everyone," so… Where do you guys want to go?" she asked, they all thought a bit then Cooro exclaimed," we should go to Maggi Vil!" everyone stared at him," what? Why?" Nana asked. He shrugged," just 'cause. And why not? We could see people again and be in the Collusion without any distractions." He tried reasoning." But," Nana chimed in," we might get in trouble and get caught because of what happened last time we were there." Olimi looked at them." Last time? What happened last time?" she asked still in her blank and emotionless voice but with the slightest hint of curiosity.

Cooro smiled hugely," we kinda made a big fuss over there because we helped one of our friends Rose, she's a +anima too, to get her brother back and a lot of stuff happened so yeah…. We might cause a commotion if we go over there but it'll be loads of fun!" he explained the exclaimed the last part. Olimi nodded her head slowly and put a finger to her chin while in thought and she was looking up, everyone unconsciously leaned forward waiting for her reply to that, then she looked at them and nodded her head again," let's go to Maggie Vil. And besides, it's on the just afew days walk from here to there so it won't be like we're going out of our way to get there." Olimi reasoned looking t at them, they all nodded and then set out towards Maggie Vil.

They traveled the whole day and part of the night on the way to the city. Olimi said that they didn't need to stop walking as soon as it was a little dark so she forced them to walk an extra hour before she allowed them to stop and set up camp for the night. And at the camp fire Senri cooked them some fish Husky had caught in the river nearby. Olimi didn't help him because he insisted that he do it alone, so she shrugged her shoulders and said that she wouldn't help with the catching, just the eating. So here they were. Eating the well-seasoned fish while Cooro blabbered on and on about everyone's adventures and how they had met each other, Olimi only nodded with her blank expression and quietly ate her fish." Now," Olimi said standing up," I think it's time we all go to bed." She nodded to them all and turned around and pulled a blanket from her bag and laid down on the ground and called out," goodnight!" then she was silent while everyone else stayed up a little longer talking then went to bed themselves.

In the morning everyone got up to see that Olimi wasn't there. They all shot up and were about to yell her name when they heard singing. They listened carefully and noticed that it came from the forest they were sleeping next to. They all started to walk into the forest and the voice got steadily louder, when they finally came upon the voice.

They stared slightly bewildered at what they saw which was Olimi and she was looking at and smelling the flowers around her and bees were hovering around her while she sang. She was kneeling by a bush of what seemed to be roses and she stopped her singing briefly to sniff the flowers, then she stood up and walked up to one of the trees and climbed it and smelled one of the flowers from it. She stopped singing all together and she stuck her tongue into it, this surprised everyone just a bit. Olimi then slid from the tree and to the ground. She seemed to be swishing the flowers nectar around in her mouth before she swallowed it. She then walked over to a large rock while singing again and the bees followed her, she sat down and picked up a clear glass jar that was sitting on the rock and opened her mouth.

Something golden and liquid-y and clear came out of her mouth and slowly went into the jar, filling it slightly. They all widened their eyes and Cooro jumped forwards because he couldn't stay still any longer," Olimi! What are you doing?" he called in an excited voice. She looked at him," making honey." They all walked over to her," why can't you just find the bees nest and take some from there?" Nana asked, Olimi looked at her," I can make my own honey. You shouldn't take something when you can make it yourself. Like with you guys, you don't buy fish since Husky can catch them." They all nodded their heads agreeing while Olimi set the jar down and started to sing again and walk around the flowers.

"Why do you sing when you're looking for flowers and making honey?" Cooro asked. Olimi stopped and looked at him," I don't know…. I guess it helps me to concentrate on what I'm doing." She said then turned around, the she turned back and looked at them," you can watch if you would like. Just keep quiet so I can make honey and you may ask questions after I'm down with this jar." They all nodded and say down on the ground while Olimi started to sing again looking for flowers.

An hour or so later and Olimi had filled the jar up with her honey and she let out a sigh with the smallest smile on her face then she turned to look at them," now I'll answer your questions." Nana raised her hand," yes Nana, though you don't really need to raise your." Nana put her hand down," well, I was wondering to why you put the flower nectar in your mouth before putting it in the jar." "You could say that honey is bees spit. They drink up the nectar so that they can get a lot of it then make it by I guess you could say, spitting it out into the hive. And you won't get sick by eating my honey, it's not really my spit." She said then Cooro raised his hand," yes and I already said you don't need to raise your hand." She said, Cooro shrugged his shoulders then energetically asked," why didn't you take honey from all the flowers? Did the other flowers not have enough nectar or something?" Olimi sighed," do you guys know nothing about bees? My honey is high quality honey, I only use the best and most healthy flowers so that it'll taste really good." She answered. Husky raised his hand," yeah?" she asked, not even bothering to say no raising their hands," what's with the bees?" he asked. Olimi looked at his hand and realized that he was pointing not raising like the others.

She looked behind herself and saw the bees hovering over her," um, donno. They just sorta appeared." She said looking at them then she shooed them away and they all left. When the bees were gone Olimi stood up," let's eat something before we head out." She said and started for the camp and everyone followed her.

After eating they got all their things and headed out again. They travelled for four more days before they arrived at Maggie Vil." Here we are." Olimi said looking up at the sign then she turned towards everyone," let's go." And she started to walk into the city but while they did she muttered," what surprises await us?"

**Realme: Ya'll like? Cause I did! Oh, and I have a Deviantart account and I'm putting pictures up there I actually have some up right now but not any for this story yet, but I'm working on it. Well that's stuff and stuff. Bye bye Peeps XD!**


	6. Maggie Vil part 1

**Realme: Ello peeps. I just had to write a chappy like this X3, can't wait to receive your wonderful reviews for this one XD.**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

Chapter five: Maggie Vil part 1

Maggie Vil was pretty much the same since the group had last been there, only that the old Maggie was replaced with her daughter and she had become the new Maggie.

Nana sighed," I wonder if Magdra is a good leader…" she mused aloud.

Olimi looked at her then forwards again," Magdra is the old Maggie's daughter right? If you've met her then I guess she's a good leader." She said back.

Nana looked at her weirdly," why do you mean by that? She's a good leader since she met us?" she inquired.

Olimi just shrugged her shoulders and didn't say anything after that. Nana looked at her skeptically for a moment then shrugged her own shoulders and followed Olimi to wherever she was going. After walking a while they ended up in front of the coliseum and they could hear the shouts of people cheering whoever was fighting on.

"What are we doing here Olimi?" Cooro asked looking at her, Olimi looked at him a moment with her blank stare then back up at the coliseum." I might do a fight… If I feel like it."

"What?!" everyone, but of course Senri, exclaimed. Olimi put her hands to her ears," loud…"she muttered and shook her head and looked at them.

"I might fight if I feel like it. That's what I said and you don't have to act so surprised or anything." Olimi stated looking at them with her blank stare and they all shrank back a little from it.

"But I thought that girls weren't allowed." Nana said and everyone nodded with that," yeah, I think Magdra said something like that…." Cooro put in with a hand on his chin. Olimi shrugged.

"Like I care. If I can join then I might join, if I can't then I'll just pass.

She stated and walked up to the coliseum but was stopped by a rather large man that had a scar on his cheek.

"Hey! What's a pipe squeak like you doing here?" he asked with a slight smirk, Olimi just stared at him. Then she asked," do you know of a good scout? I want to join in the matches." She asked while tilting her head to the side slightly making her look really cute and the man blushed then said in a perverted voice.

"If you came with me little missy then I'll show you a good time~" he said, no one could really see Olimi's face, but if they had, they would've seen that she was downright pissed. Her fist came up and the large man went down," like hell!" she yelled while hitting him so hard he went backwards afew feet from her while he landed on his back.

Olimi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up," just because I'm a girl don't mean you can have your way with me, old man. And if I catch you doing this to any other girls, then I'll make sure you suffer for it!" the man quickly nodded his head and he was crying and trying to get away from the frightening girl in front of him.

Olimi smiled and let go of his shirt and as soon as she did he got up and ran away. Olimi was silent for a moment then she started shaking, everyone was freaking out when this happened and looked went around to take a look at her face but she was looking down.

Olimi stopped shaking and she fell backwards with a hand to her stomach and they all heard something they thought they'd never hear. Olimi was laughing so hard that her stomach hurt and she had tears in her eyes, she had a large smile on her face and with her other hand she was pointing at where the man used to be. No one had expected to see this, Olimi hadn't shown really any emotions when they had first met her but now she was full out laughed.

And none of them could keep themselves from laughing as well, seeing Olimi with such a happy face made everyone happy.

"Di-di-did you s-see the l-look on his f-face? That was so funny I can't stop laughing!" Olimi laughed and started to laugh harder. Everyone looked at each other while still laughing.

"Yeah, his face was pretty funny!" he giggled before full out laughing again. Senri calmed down and just smiled and Nana giggled, Husky calmed down also and looked at Olimi who was still laughing her butt off. When Olimi stopped laughing her face became void of emotion like usual and she walked up to the entrance of the coliseum but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

She spun around and saw a man maybe in his twenties looking down at her with a smile," that was amazing girlie, how 'bout I be your scout? And we'll split it fifty-fifty?" he asked her. Olimi looked up in thought then shook her head," no thank you. How much is it to get in again?" she asked while tilting her head to the side again.

The man smiled," 100 Gillers. But I doubt you have that kind of money." Olimi stared at him for a long moment then turned and walked up to the man in the front," four tickets please." She handed over 400 Gillers and the man handed her for tickets to get in.

"Hey, why didn't you get five tickets?" Husky asked after Olimi handed them each a ticket," duh, I'm going to fight." Olimi replied, though she still sounded emotionless while she said it.

"What?!" Husky, Nana and Cooro exclaimed," loud," Olimi muttered covering her ears, she pulled her hands from her ears and looked at them," yes, I'm going to join. I still have some steam to blow off because of that man from earlier so I'm gonna join. You guys are gonna watch so I'll see you later."

Olimi turned around and started to leave waving her hand. Everyone looked at each other, then back to where Olimi was walking away then they all turned around and walked into the coliseum.

….

Four matches had gone by still no sign of Olimi," she's probably one of the later fights!" Husky called out to everyone, they all nodded and looked towards the arena again.

….

This time five matches had gone by and still no sign of Olimi. Nana sighed," I wonder when it's her turn." She mused aloud. No one responded and continued to watch.

….

"Okay, I think Olimi ditched us!" Husky yelled while standing up, about ready to leave, until,**" twenty-ninth match! Olimi vs Raymond!"** a loud voice called, Husky sat back down and grumbled an apology about doubting Olimi.

Nana giggled hearing his apology and looked towards the arena again. She saw Olimi standing on one side while another person, a man in his twenties with yellow hair and big muscles. Everyone laughed and made comments about Olimi getting her butt kicked and the guy looked nervous, like he didn't want to look like the bad guy beating up on a girl.

But when a person yelled start the guy ran towards Olimi, but she just stood there, not moving an inch.

"What the hell are you doing?! Move!" Husky yelled but Olimi just stood there, not opening her eyes. When Raymond was just afew feet from her, swinging his sword, Olimi's eyes shot open and she jumped over the sword and pulled out a whip.

She pulled then dashed forwards, her black crow wings sprouting out while doing so," why's she using her anima?" Cooro questioned, Raymond flipped over and Olimi was over him in a second and somehow pulled the whip from around his leg. She jumped back and stood there while everyone was counting to ten, when they finished Olimi was declared the winner and she bowed to everyone and left the arena.

"**That's all for today! Have a nice day!"** the voice boomed and everyone started to leave and Cooro and the rest ran to the exit wanting to meet up with Olimi as soon as possible.

But then Cooro butted into someone, he looked up and was about to apologize when he saw the person," Rose!" he exclaimed and everyone looked around him to see Rose with her little brother, Pinion standing be sides his sister who was on the ground from running into Cooro.

**Realme: You likie? I love this chappy and I listened to what you said GaBeRock! Be happy with that and review! Bye bye Peeps XD!**


	7. Maggie Vil part2

**Realme: Yes, I suck. I know it's been more than two weeks, but I couldn't find any inspiration! I have found that I will write more when people review; I found this out with one of my other stories. And another thing is I'm leaving! I'm going on vacation to another state and I'm not bringing my laptop with me! I'll bring some writing paper, yes, but other than that, you're not getting another chapter outa me until late July. And I ain't making no promises either. So enjoy this chappy while you still can. **

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

Chapter six: Maggie Vil part 2

"Rose!" Cooro exclaimed again and jumped onto her in a huge hug. Nana smiled while sighing.

"Cooro, get off so she can get up then you can hug her." Rose laughed," oh it's fine Nana! I missed you guys, haven't seen you since way back when. Funny how we met here in Maggie Vil." She smiled largely then pushed Cooro off her slightly to stand, than she hugged him back fully.

Cooro pulled back and looked down at her," wow Cooro. You've gotten taller, you too Husky and even you Senri. And it seems that you've grown some more also, Nana!" Rose exclaimed. Cooro nodded his head vigerously and Husky huffed while shrugging.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice called, they all turned around and saw Olimi standing there with her almost black cloak covering her body.

"Olimi!" Cooro yelled and hugged her in a bone crushing hug.

"Yes I'm back." She said back in her blank tone," who's this?" she asked turning her head to Rose and her brother.

Rose stepped forward and smiled," I'm Rose! This is my little brother Pinion. I liked that fight you did in there." She commented, Olimi bowed her head slightly," thank you, Rose. But it was too easy of a fight; I'll be competing again tomorrow." Olimi stated.

"You what?!" Husky yelled wide eyed. Olimi looked at him," I'm fighting again tomorrow, and I don't really care if you don't want me to so bleh!" at the end she stuck her tongue at him and looked away. Husky had an annoyed and surprised look on his face.

Rose laughed at his face, than she looked at Olimi. Rose thought that this girl was different in the way she held herself and talked. She held almost no emotion and she seemed almost like royalty in the way she stood.

"Hey Olimi," Rose called. Olimi looked at her," yes Rose?" Rose looked thoughtful while she asked," how long have you been with these people and how old are you?" Olimi looked at her a moment before answering.

"I have been with them for less than a week. I'm fifteen." Everyone, not including Rose and Pinion, stared at her," you're fifteen?" Nana asked. Olimi nodded," you don't look it." Olimi smirked, which kinda freaked everyone out.

"I'll be taking that as a compliment." she said then the smirk disappeared, as if it were never there, they almost questioned it being there. Husky cleared his throat.

"I think it's about time we go to a Inn, don't you?" he asked, Olimi nodded her head," yes, but I'm not going to pay, I need to save my money." She said, and then looked at Rose.

"Rose, do you know where we can get a good room that isn't too expensive?" she asked. Rose smiled.

"Yeah, at the Inn me and my brother are staying at!" she said happily, Olimi nodded her head," okay, show us to it." Rose nodded cheerfully and started to walk away, everyone followed close behind.

….

They had been walking for about twenty minutes when it happened.

A little girl, who was probably around seven years old, was being dragged away by some guard. At this Nana stopped.

"We should help her," she whispered, Husky snorted," we can't help every person we see! Now let's go." He turned his back on Nana and started to leave, but then,

"What are you doing to this child?"

The group looked back and saw Olimi with the guard, in front of the little girl and holding her hand…. Wait, when'd Olimi get over there?! She was just by them a second ago….

They heard the guard snort, Olimi's eyes narrowed at him," what's so funny, sir?" she asked. The guard looked at her a bit amused and snorted again.

"This kid was caught stealin', so I'm doin' my duty and puttin' her where she belongs, prison." His voice was rough and rugged but that didn't seem to bother Olimi. She sighed and looked up at the taller male, then at the little child behind her trembling like a leaf. A soft smile came to Olimi's face as she looked at the girl, as if saying 'everything will be alright' and she looked back up at the man.

"I am sure we can work something out, sir," she said calmly. A perverted grin came to the man's face as he looked Olimi's face over, attempting to look at her body, but forbidden because of the overhanging cloak Olimi was wearing.

"I agree, I'm sure we can work _something_ out…." His voice faded and Olimi had to keep from beating him to a pulp, though she really, really, _really_ wanted too.

"I am not a prostitute, sir. I will not sell you my body and let you have your way. I was thinking more on the lines of, this." And she held up a pouch that jingled slightly. The guard held out his hand and took the money from the bag. His eyes widened and he held the bag possessively to his chest, but the bag mysteriously left his hand and was in Olimi's again.

"Uh ah ah~, you won't be getting this unless you agree to my terms." Olimi jingled the bag in front of him teasingly. The guard reached for the bag but it was pulled away soon after, a teasing smirk was on Olimi's face and the guard seemed to break.

"Fine, have the stupid kid, I want the money!" he all but yelled. Olimi daintily handed the bag over and the guard snatched it away from her as if he were afraid it would disappear.

Once the guard left the group walked closer to Olimi and the little girl as she kneeled in front of her," hey, what's your name?" Olimi asked softly. The little girl looked at her with teary eyes.

"Ta-Tabith-Tabitha, m-ma'am." She answered while small sobs rocked her body as she tried to not cry. Olimi smiled sweetly and wiped the tears from Tabitha's face," shh, it's alright now. Now, Tabitha, tell me where your home is?" Olimi asked.

Tabitha looked at her and pointed with a shaky hand to the left and behind them. Olimi glanced that way," That way?" she asked, Tabitha nodded. Olimi smiled and stood up, holding Tabitha's hand.

"I'll be taking this lost little puppy back home, go on ahead of me." She called as she started to leave.

"But Olimi, you don't know where the Inn is!" Rose called back. Olimi stopped and looked at them," then tell me," Rose rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and called out.

"It's the Talmark Inn, at the edge of the market place!" Olimi nodded her head.

"I shall head over there once I drop this little lost puppy back home!" and with that, Olimi left with the little girl named Tabitha.

They all stood there a moment, not sure what to do, but then Cooro turned to them," I think we should get going." He smiled softly and this surprised everyone, but they agreed nonetheless and headed over to the Inn.

…..

Olimi was now heading to the Inn, walking with a skip in her step. She was happy. She had helped someone in need but the perverseness of the men here was pissing her off. Had they no respect at all? Not even an ounce of pride?

"Stupid, dirty old men….." Olimi mumbled to herself, her good mood vanishing. She sighed as she glanced around her, making sure she was going the right way, and sighed in relief when she saw she was.

Walking towards the Inn they all were going to stay in, Olimi glanced around her, seeing if there was anything interesting in the market. Nothing special stood out to her, it was mostly just food being sold in this part of the market so she wasn't very interested. But then something caught her eye.

It was apples. She remembered Cooro saying something about apples being his favorite food, so, Olimi walked over and bought some apples and continued on her way.

Walking through the market, Olimi looked around some more, looking for something to interest her; she kind of wanted to spend lots of money so she was trying to buy things that were useful to her. Olimi was now walking through the weapons part of the market.

Looking around she saw lots of swords and axes, battle hammers and shields. Olimi looked around until something caught her eye. It was a set of rapier swords, they looked almost identical, just one thing made them different. One was black while the other was white. Olimi smiled and asked the merchant how much it was.

It was surprisingly cheap so Olimi bought it, giving the merchant some extra for the marvelous blades. The merchant, who happened to be the blacksmith that made the blades, gave Olimi two pitch black sheaths for free saying that the extra money she gave him would cover it.

Olimi refused at first but then thanked the man gratefully and was on her way.

….

Sighing because she was still in the market place, Olimi looked about her to see that she was in the clothing part, but she forbade herself from looking because she needed to hurry and get to the Inn, but that didn't stop her from seeing the navy blue corset hanging up on a stand. She stared at it a moment, then down at her tattered black clothes. She did need knew clothes, but she needed to save her money more than that.

Olimi sighed and walked away from the stand before the merchant could see her looking at her merchandise.

Olimi walked on some more and finally made it too the Inn they were all staying at. She walked in and saw Husky standing there, looking bored. He looked up and saw her and motioned for her to come over, so she did.

"We got a room." He said when she was standing in front of him. She nodded and Husky started to walk away, Olimi followed him.

Once at the room, everyone greeted Olimi and she nodded back at them while slipping her cloak off of her shoulders and held it in one of her arms. Cooro came bounding over to her and pointed at her hands, which were holding a bag,

"What's in that?" he asked. Olimi looked down and opened the bag for Cooro to see. He started to drool immediately and he tried snatching the bag away but Olimi held it away.

"No." was all she said and she walked further into the room and stood in the middle of everyone, Pinion and Rose were there too.

"I have some apples, everyone can have one." Olimi put her hand in the bag and pulled out an apple and handed it to Nana, then the next went to Rose, then Senri then Pinion then Husky then Cooro, who was on the verge of tears because he had to wait. Olimi took the last one and started eating it.

….

Once everyone was done eating the apples, Senri pointed at Olimi's hips. Olimi looked down and saw the sword sheaths that were tied around her hips; she then looked up at him.

"What? Do you mean my swords?" she asked. Senri nodded his head silently. Everyone else seemed to notice the sword sheaths by this point and they started to ask about them too.

Olimi sighed," I bought them in the market; they were underpriced so I was able to get great swords for little money." Olimi, who still had some apple left, took a bite of her apple.

[Sorry but time skip]

Olimi was out in the market again, but this time Cooro was with her. Why was he with her? Because he wouldn't stop complaining about wanting to go with her to the market place that she finally just said yes and let him tag along.

Sighing, Olimi looked in front of her to see Cooro jumping from booth to booth, looking at the variety of things; they were in the clothes section. Olimi looked at the different styles of clothing and sighed when she saw things that interested her, wanting them but preventing herself from them because she was running low on cash and needed to save it just in case something bad happens; new clothes could wait…. Yeah….

Olimi sighed longingly at the clothes that caught her interest and looked away dejectedly. Cooro, seeing this had a soft look over take his features and he smiled back at her, Olimi not noticing, and went up to the booths.

Olimi, being confused at Cooro not just jumping to another stand walked over to where he was. He was at the stand with the navy blue corset Olimi had admired earlier. Olimi's breath got caught in her throat and she stood there, unsure of what he was about to do.

"Hello there!" the woman keeping the booth said cheerily. Cooro smiled happily right back while Olimi nodded her head to the women, her face void of emotion, though she was freaking out on the inside.

"What can I do for you two?" the woman asked looking at them. Cooro smiled largely again,

"I would like that please." He said, pointing at the navy blue corset and Olimi visibly stiffened. The woman smiled at Cooro and took down the corset.

"Would you like it wrapped?" she asked. Cooro nodded and took the garment when it was covered in some brown paper. Cooro took the bag Olimi was holding and put the corset in it and tugged her stiffened body away from the booth gently.

"Thank you, come again!" the woman called and Cooro waved bye to her.

….

Olimi was nervously walking behind Cooro as he pulled on her hand, he holding the bag with the corset in it and was pulling her around the clothing section of the market and softly asking her what she wanted. Olimi could only point at the things she wanted because Cooro wasn't taking no for an answer.

From there Cooro had bought her seven things. The corset, a new pair of boots that were a dark brown, a brown shirt like his that had little strips at the ends like with Senri's shirt, soft brown arm warmer type things that covered her shoulders as well and one of the only went down to her elbow while the other went down to her wrist, grey fingerless gloves and some new bright blue shorts that were rather short. Cooro got Olimi some black leggings to go with her shorts; Cooro did this all the while holding her hand softly. This made Olimi blush but she was able to hide it before Cooro saw it.

...

Some time has passed and Olimi has figured out something.

They were being followed.

Whom by? The rest of the gang of course. But they had just recently started following them so they didn't see Cooro buying Olimi all those clothes. Olimi sighed, irritated that they decided to follow them. She's turn quickly and they'd hide behind something, thinking, and probably hoping, that she didn't see them.

Sighing again, Olimi turned and started walking after Cooro, they were in the food section and Olimi had to keep Cooro from eating everything. A good thing too because right as Olimi looked up she saw Cooro was about to take a big bite out of a pie.

Swiftly running over and pulling Cooro by the ear before he could do that, she saved the pie and Cooro from getting in trouble and walked away while Cooro cried and called her a meanie.

[Time skip]

Fed up with the gang following her, Olimi turned around sharply and walked over to the corner they decided to hide behind and looked straight at them and said in a menacing voice,

"Either come out and walk with us or go away. Stop following us like stalkers." The gang almost wet themselves she was so scary, but after that they decided to walk with Cooro and Olimi.

When they rounded the corner Cooro looked over and saw them and looked all surprised, Olimi sweat dropped but shook her head, Cooro was just, weird and didn't act like he noticed anything, maybe he did but pretended he didn't or maybe he didn't and just wasn't very observant, either way, Olimi wasn't going to dwell on it any longer.

….

Now standing in front of the Coliseum, everyone looked up at the tall building. Olimi sighed while looking at it. She liked it, mainly for its purpose, she loved to fight and show off her skills whenever she could.

Olimi was pulled from her train of thought when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned swiftly to look at the person to see the same scout from earlier that morning.

"Hey, congratulations kid! You made it!" Olimi looked at him confused.

"Made what? What do you mean?" she asked everyone with her nodding in unison. The man looked surprised," you mean, you don't know?" he asked, stunned. Olimi nodded her head. The man shook his head while mumbling incoherently to himself.

"What was that?" Olimi asked putting a hand to her ear. The man looked at her.

"Well, it doesn't matter I guess, you still got through. Congratulations kid. You made it to the Grand Coliseum Games without even tryin'."

Everyone's eyes widened,

"Eh?!" they all exclaimed in unison.

**Realme: Well, how was that huh? I worked really hard on this one okay? I know it probably sucks but it's all you're getting outa me for now! Well bye now XD!**


End file.
